Regrets
by Nega-darkwing
Summary: 4 of eva's charecters consider thier lives...
1. Kaji's Regrets

  
Because some people actually liked my previous Eva poems (how the heck did that   
happen?) Here's some more.  
  
  
Regret: Kaji  
  
  
I wish I was with you  
  
Or at least my melons  
  
Two worthwhile things in my life  
  
Now I leave in the care of others  
  
Take care Misato  
  
  
  
I regret that I wasted time  
  
That I let you get away  
  
And never want after you  
  
That I believed you   
  
The one time you lied  
  
  
  
So many thing I wanted to do with you  
  
Misato, to be with you  
  
Was the best thing in my life  
  
To be apart  
  
The worst  
  
  
  
I should have married you  
  
Been a father to Shinji  
  
And Asuka too  
  
Maybe had our own  
  
Sons and daughters  
  
  
  
I'll give you the truth  
  
Hope you can do  
  
What it takes to   
  
Live with it  
  
Free from the lies  
  
  
  
Tell Shinji to be brave  
  
Tell Asuka to relax  
  
Because I'll always regret  
  
That I Didn't get to say that last  
  
I Love You  
  



	2. Ritsuko's Regrets

Regret: Ritsuko  
  
  
  
I had turn out just like my mother  
  
And fall for the bastard  
  
But at least  
  
I'll never betray my child  
  
  
  
She choose him  
  
Even though he only   
  
Chooses Yiu  
  
And no one chooses me  
  
  
  
I'm going to miss my cats  
  
At least they were honest  
  
Feed them and pet them  
  
And the will love you  
  
  
  
Misato I'm so envious  
  
You found your true purpose  
  
By guarding the children  
  
Wish I'd done the same  
  
  
  
Eva turns all our hopes to dust  
  
While fulfilling our wishes  
  
I got his body  
  
But not his heart  
  
  
  
I gave him the best  
  
Years of my life  
  
He gave me death  
  
And nothing else  
  
  
  
But he missed it  
  
The joke is we're fools  
  
We live untrue lives  
  
Because we fear to live  
  
  
  
So in the end   
  
He killed me too  
  
But I did have one thing  
  
I'll miss  
  
I'll miss my cats  
  
  
  
Authors note: Man I just couldn't figure how else to do it, so I had to put that fifth   
line into the end of the poem.  
  



	3. Misato's regrets

Regret: Misato  
  
  
  
I shouldn't have done that  
  
That kiss with him  
  
It was a kiss goodbye  
  
And I'll never see him again  
  
But he can make it  
  
Even without me  
  
  
  
Live for me  
  
Please Shinji  
  
You too Asuka  
  
Both of you  
  
If even one of you makes it  
  
Then my life had meaning  
  
  
  
The three of you  
  
Shinji, Asuka, Rei  
  
Can do anything  
  
So give them hell  
  
Please do it for me  
  
And don't give up  
  
  
  
I have a bad feeling about Asuka  
  
But I think she'll be okay at the end  
  
Shinji will fight for her  
  
My brave Shinji  
  
Not the coward you think  
  
Your better than me  
  
  
  
Kaji, I'll be seeing you soon  
  
You'd better say those words  
  
Cause I'm expecting them  
  
Cause I'm gonna say them  
  
Cause I miss you  
  
Cause I love you  
  
  
  
I should have been their more  
  
But now I can't  
  
Be there anymore  
  
So your on your own  
  
Shinji and Asuka  
  
Make me proud.  
  



	4. Gendo's Regrets

Regret: Gendo  
  
  
  
I should not have underestimated him  
  
He was after all my son  
  
And now he's made my doll  
  
A real girl  
  
And I never saw it coming  
  
Transcending even death  
  
  
  
Will I see you again Yui?  
  
Will he grant my wish  
  
I never thought it would be  
  
But now he must write the future  
  
Does he know how?  
  
What kind of world will he make?  
  
  
  
You said anywhere  
  
Could be heaven if he desired  
  
But all he's known is hell  
  
So how can he decide  
  
The fate of mankind?  
  
I cannot see it  
  
  
  
Truth is I don't care  
  
As long as we are reunited  
  
Sad thing is   
  
I don't care if he's there  
  
I was so focused on you  
  
That I forgot how to love him  
  
  
  
It begins  
  
The end I had wished for  
  
But not the end I had desired  
  
I still can't believe she choose him  
  
Was it love  
  
Or simple compassion  
  
That he showed her?  
  
  
  
Now I see it  
  
Men are fools  
  
We want so badly  
  
What we do not have  
  
That we destroy what we have  
  
And are left with nothing  
  
  
  
Authors note; Definitely lightning up next time I do poetry...  
  
  



End file.
